Tuo è il regno Tua la protenza e la Gloria nei secoli
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Tsuna had a dream once, of a long day and deep conversations with Giotto. He finally realizes why The Second, and all his descendants couldn't follow in Giotto's footsteps, and when it is time for Giotto and Tsuna to part at the end of this 'dream', Giotto leaves Tsuna with words that will help push Tsuna onward during rough times.One-Shot, based on picture.


**This is a one shot that is based upon the picture I'm using as the cover. I don't own this photo and could never draw anything close to it. But I have forgotten where it was I found it, so I can't even give credit to the artist though I wish I could. So if you know who owns it, or own it and don't want me using it please tell me in a PM and it will come down or I'll give you the credit you deserve.**

**With that aside, this picture is my favourite of all and it gives me shivers, it's set as backgrounds on a few of my devices, so I had to write a one-shot for it. Since it is so special to me.**

* * *

**Please enjoy. The title means. **_This is your Kingdom. Your power and Glory forever._** Or at least that's what I'm lead to believe.**

* * *

Tuo è il regno. Tua la protenza e la Gloria nei secoli.

* * *

Soon after the entire debacle with the future and when Shimon situation was blown over and water under the bridge, Tsuna had a dream.

At least he was almost certain it was a dream, because nothing so fanciful and peaceful could be a reality in his current life. Not with the Arcobaleno battles and chaos happening. Even the Mafia inheritance wasn't as horrific or chaotic to him.

But this dream, it was a peaceful one, where the breezes were gentle and just this side of warm, and where the scent of the fields were like nothing Tsuna could imagine. He has only experienced a vision like this once, and it was during a time that Primo and he resonated and powers were exchanged, it was the briefest glimpse, but Tsuna saw fields like this in Primo's memories.

So he knew it had to be a dream, but it was a dear and precious one.

Tsuna blinked and the fields were still there, but now a man stood before him. He was dressed much like Tsuna, in casual clothes. Giotto looked younger, here, less tired and less stressed. Here he was a boy maybe only two years older than Tsuna. He wore a faded grey shirt and dark slacks, he wore suspenders and a letter-boy's hat.

He looked more human than any of the portraits or stories led Tsuna to believe.

"_It is good to see you here, Tsunayoshi."_

"_P-Primo!"_ Tsuna was a stuttering mess, he sketched a quick bow and was more than flustered when deep laughter rolled over him. There were hands on Tsuna's shoulders and soon he was gazing into deep blue eyes.

"_A child of mine does not need to bow to me. You are amongst kin, here, Tsunayoshi. Relax."_ Tsuna nodded, but the back of his mind was snide enough to imagine the face Reborn would make if he ever knew that Tsuna had relaxed around Vongola Primo.

But he did. It was so easy to fall into step with the man as they walked over the crest of the hill and into a pretty little costal town, one Tsuna had only glimpsed at in book.

"_My life started there,"_ Giotto pointed to a little church, _"It is where I met G, and where I started meeting my other guardians."_

It was a strange mix of intuition and the scenery that changed the title of the church from what was obviously Italian to Japanese. It was the same change that let Primo speak to Tsuna, and Tsuna to reply in their own native languages; since Primo certainly wasn't speaking any Japanese that Tsuna was familiar with.

"_An orphanage?"_Tsuna felt a rush of sadness, and though he wasn't sure why he felt a pull to the place. _"I was always told that you were a Lord that ran away at a young age."_

A humourless sort of laughter left Giotto, and his face was pulled into an awkward look; as if he couldn't decide whether to be surprised or angry. _"No child, I was from a lord's family, but I only found that out after meeting Alaude, and by then I had money of my own; my family's wealth went into my famiglia and helped keep them safe and with a home. No, my first memories are in this place with G."_

"_I think it looks homely."_ Tsuna supposed there _were_ worst places to grow up. He had heard tales of living on the street, and in a past with no kind of support, he knew that an orphanage was better than the streets.

Giotto smiled, _"It was to us."_

Scenes shifted strangely around them as they walked, streets faded in and out of existence as they passed, like a video game if not for the sights and smells and laughter permeating the air.

"_That is where G and I first met. We were both brawling over stolen food, and ended up aiding each other."_

"_But I don't imagine it was 'puzzle piece' perfect after that, right?"_ Tsuna couldn't help the laughter in his voice.

"_Oh no, far from it, child. We seethed and glared at each other for months after."_ They passed the docks on one side of the town, _"No, it was here we really clicked. I had fallen into the bay, but unlike usual I was tangled in a fishing net some idiots decided to throw at me. So I couldn't swim. G with all his tricks and talent was in the water long before I could lose my breath."_

"_He sounds like a good person to have around."_ Tsuna smiled, because it sounded like they had been a semblance of friends from long before then; or else why would G be where he needed to be when Giotto was in trouble.

"_Much like someone's own guardians, no?"_

And of course it was.

As they strolled through town, Giotto told tales that Tsuna knew Vongola would die for, and maybe one day Tsuna would write them and pass them to his children. Giotto spoke of the baker friend who would slip them scraps –and who Giotto later hired as the mansion's chef –and of the man at the docks who gave G and Giotto a chance when they were first cut lose from the orphanage.

"Ah, Giotto, my boy. It's been so long since you visited." And like each time before it, when people of the town would come up to greet Giotto and Tsuna there was a shift.

Giotto would seamlessly fade into the man of his twenties that Tsuna knew from picture and tale around the Vongola mansion, dressed casually for the man in a waist coat and slacks, and Tsuna himself would shift into a man of an equal age; one he'd seen in memories of the future.

"_I must apologize, fred. Mia Famiglia is truly a busy sort."_

"Ah ah, I understand, but you and your boys must come down more often, my wife and children miss the company you and that Alaude used to give our place."

"_I will certainly bring them down next time I'm in town."_

"Good, good! And bring your friend here too, he seems too small for his body. He needs fattening up."

And like every other time, once the man's attention was elsewhere and the conversation was ended, both Giotto and Tsuna would fade into boys of fifteen and seventeen, as if they had never been older.

"_Sir Fredrick is a good man, he fed me and my guardians many a time when our budget was stretched too thin as we built up our famiglia. He became a second home for us."_

"_It's nice to know you had somewhere to go."_ Tsuna could see the warm smile Giotto wore when he mind went to memories of times where he didn't have to fight wars and when Frederick's home was his second.

Tsuna didn't see one glimpse of the mansions or finery that Vongola always raved about as they strolled. He didn't see one drop of gold, or see one note of the God-like Power that Vongola worshiped in Giotto or his town. Tsuna saw only family, and the tires that formed the Vigilante that Giotto started.

Tsuna finally understood, as they walked to the crest of the hill and took a seat, both why Primo was showing him all this, and why Secondo –born and bred in the Mafia –couldn't follow in Giotto's path. It was something only someone born outside the Mafia could do. Someone who saw the wrong in the bloodshed and felt the pull of family and friends.

Only someone who knew loss, and loneliness could feel the protective instincts born in Vongola Blood. Therefore, it was only the First's bloodline that could carry such a will that could create and bolster a Vigilante-type Vongola.

They sat for hours more, Tsuna and Giotto, looking over the town from the little hill. Giotto had pointed out every little piece he could, he made the place seem so wonderful. Tsuna had a thought in mind to perhaps make a trip to the town one day with his guardians; even if it was nothing but ruin now, it was worth seeing. Especially now that Tsuna could trace it by memory.

Tsuna supplied his own thoughts, about his home and his experiences, and though they were vastly different, Giotto could relate in the same way that Tsuna could relate to his. They both had, relatively, good lives. Both lived well with friends and family surrounding them, and though both had their trials –hunger and fear of death for Giotto, bullying and mental abuse for Tsuna –they both had pulled out of it more whole than any other child from their past.

So both could say they were contented; especially sitting amongst the grasses on the hill, talking about nonsensical things and warm memories amongst friends. After all, they were amongst kin and there was no better place to exchange memories.

Tsuna knew it was time for them to separate on instinct, and he felt neither upset nor happy about the fact. He did wish that he could spend longer with the man, Giotto was pleasant and carefree, but also human. Tsuna never thought the man so human before.

He was the kind of man Tsuna wanted as a brother and a friend. But he knew when it was time to separate.

"_Thank you again, Primo. I appreciate you spending time with me."_ And it wasn't simply pleasantries. Tsuna meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"_I am your ancestor. It is my duty and pleasure to pass my life onto you. I wish for you to continue it after all."_

Tsuna was sure he could, because he knew that Primo wasn't just sharing fairy tale stories, he was sharing his life, his triumphs and his failures. Giotto was sharing everything Vongola was born from with Tsuna, so he could make his own mistakes and his own glory with it.

Which is why, despite knowing fewer words in Italian than he did English, Tsuna understood exactly what Primo was doing.

They were fading away already, Giotto's shirt was billowing behind him as it clung to his chest, and Tsuna's t-shirt was becoming more yellow than orange, but Giotto was smiling softly at Tsuna and the young boy was smiling in his own soft –but kind of sad –way.

Giotto took Tsuna's face in his hands, they were cold from the gloves, but Tsuna could feel the thrum of power within the gem that his was a replica of. Giotto lips touched Tsuna's forehead and as they faded away completely, Giotto's warm voice rushed over Tsuna in a way that had him tingling with pride and power for the rest of the day, and at times when he was unsure and scared while leading his people,Tsuna would remember the words the reality-like-dream had given him.

"_Tuo è il regno. Tua la protenza e la Gloria nei secoli."_


End file.
